The present invention concerns motorized signs of the type having several overlapped panels each with a display and presented in a successive manner.
The present inventor is the Patentee in U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,514 which discloses a motorized sign with sliding panels for the presentation of several images with each image imprinted on a panel which is comprised of strips. The strips of one panel are interleaved with the strips of the remaining panels. Motion imparted to each panel in a successive manner moves the image thereon into view and, to complete a cycle, the panels are again moved individually into view but in reverse order.
Copending U.S. patent application No. 06/768,802 discloses a sliding panel sign utilizing similar sliding panels by having a novel panel actuating mechanism which presents the panels in the same sequence noted above. Both of the foregoing signs are somewhat more complex than the sign embodying the present invention. Other sliding panel signs are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,117,187; 3,421,240; 3,430,371, all having panels with image bearing strips.